What if: I arrived near some Serpentine?
by Death by Amber
Summary: A What-if story based around me arriving somewhere else, specifically near a group of Serpentine.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the beginning of a possible series of what-if scenarios based around my arrival in Ninjago. Please remember that these are not canon to our other stories.**_

I looked around, confused. I easily knew it was Ninjago, though I didn't recognise exactly where. It was a large, dark and foggy forest, almost like...

"Uh oh." I said aloud, which I probably shouldn't have as I heard a group of what sounded like serpentine walking towards me.

It sounded like there was at least 5 serpentine, each with different accents.

"It sounded like it was coming from over here…" One hissed as the group came closer.

"Are you sure?" Whispered another.

After a little bit of bickering, a Fangpyre peeked out from behind a tree, easily seeing me.

"I think I found what was making the noise." The Fangpyre called to his friends, looking at me curiously.

"Uhh….hi?" I was rather nervous, as at that time I didn't know how Serpentine act when not in the presence of a ninja.

Four more Serpentine arrived, the total group having two Fangpyre, a Constrictai, a Venomari and a Hypnobrai.

Before I could say another word, which probably wouldn't happen anyway since I was silently nerding out from seeing the Serpentine in person as they're one of the most interesting species in all of Ninjago, one of the Constrictai got me in its grip but being careful not to break any of my bones.

 _ **And that's the beginning of my alternate life in Ninjago with the Serpentine. I will add more chapters, and maybe if you like this sort of thing, I'll write different stories like this. And yes, this was sort of inspired by MasakoX's What-If Week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.**_

As I watched the other Serpentine converse while the Constrictai was still holding me in place, I heard one mention a bite. I started to get a little nervous, as I wouldn't be able to return home if a Fangpyre bit me and I didn't know if it would turn me into a proper-ish Serpentine or a full-out snake. My friends, if they were here, probably wouldn't recognise me either. I started to think about the other side of things, that other side being I could possibly end up with a better life. I could have a Serpentine family, and get a better knowledge of their species than I could ever get as a normal person.

While I was thinking about such things, the group of Serpentine had come to a decision. One of the Fangpyre gestured for the Constrictai to bring me over. I squirmed a little bit while I was being moved, as it was uncomfortable constantly brushing against the Constrictai's scales.

Finally, a Serpentine spoke, addressing the Constrictai by name. "Bytar, any objections to biting him?"

"None, Mezmo." They had their common Serpentine accents, which would've been funny if I wasn't slightly terrified.

Mezmo looked at Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre closest to me. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly, Mezmo." Fang-Suei grabbed my arm, moving it towards his mouth, but then….

A voice came from close-by. "Don't make any sudden moves, you wouldn't want to get shocked, would you?" Some of the Serpentine instantly froze, slowly turning to face the source of the voice: Jay.

Another voice came, this time that of a girl. I clearly recognized the voice: Hannah. "You're surrounded." As I looked around, we were truly surrounded. The Ninja had formed a circle around the Serpentine and therefore me.

Suddenly, the Serpentine moved behind me, Fang-Suei putting a knife to my throat. "Step closer and he… Well, I'm going to assume you know what'll happen."

Hannah as well as the Orange and Yellow ninjas gasped, taking off their hoods.

"Lucas?" Hannah asked, wanting to rush over and hug me but at the same time feeling the gravity of the situation.

"Hi Hannah, hi Em, hi Megan…" I was beginning to sweat, preferring getting bit over death. Fang-Suei must've read my thoughts, as he suddenly bit my arm and threw the knife at Hannah before pulling me into a tunnel Bytar was making.

"LUCAS!" Hannah, Emily, and Megan rushed to the tunnel followed by the rest of the ninja. Eventually, everything got much harder to see, so I had no idea where we were going and could barely tell that the changes were already beginning to happen.

 _ **Sorry about another cliffhanger, but I'm trying to make it seem like an actual episode. See you next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

After what felt like hours of going through the tunnel, I knew I had to have been at least close to fully transformed. I heard Mezmo's voice, clearly talking to me.

"You're practically one of us now. I hope you choose to join us in our culture instead of running away." From the tone of his voice, he must've been smiling, but I couldn't see as the last thing to change would be my sight. I couldn't even check to see if I had a tail already due to the dark, and I couldn't use what things felt like to check since my body was slightly numb as a side-effect of the venom.

"Can I at least see your culture before you make me choose?" Despite knowing that Hannah and the others wouldn't recognise me by now, I tried to buy myself more time.

"Why, of course. Bytar, have we arrived yet?" For some reason, I felt calmer the more Mezmo talked. It was most likely something Hypnobrai used to their advantage, since calmer people are most likely more easy to be mind-controlled.

"I'd say we're about an hour away." Bytar either knew this path already, or someone told him about this path.

"In that case, may I fall asleep?" I yawned.

"Of course." Mezmo's voice made me think it wouldn't be so bad. I tried to ignore the sounds of Bytar digging away as I fell asleep.

 _ **This was a kinda short chapter, but I hope it makes up for my lack of updates.**_


	4. Author Note

**I've decided to cancel this story. My other stories, The New Venom and The Camping Kidnapping, will still continue, though on an unstable schedule. I just can't keep up with the show, so to the people who wanted to see more of this story, I'm sorry.**


End file.
